Recent technological advances have brought about revolutionary new techniques for delivering telephony services. One such advance, the proliferation of packet-based networks, has enabled the development and deployment of packet-based telephony devices. These devices present a host of opportunities for advanced services, yet also present challenges not present in traditional circuit-switched telephones.